Ash and Serena: The Legendary Birds of Love
by gameguardianx
Summary: The Legendary Birds are loose, and Ash has returned to Kalos, all warmed up! Meanwhile, tensions between Serena, Shauna, and Miette are getting tighter because of their love for Ash. Who will be the person with Ash after this adventure? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Back in Kalos!

Ash: The plane is landing!

Serena: Yay!

May: Me and Drew are going to go somewhere alone for a little bit after the plane lands. Okay, Ash?

Ash: Sure!

[Later]

Clemont: Hi, Ash! And Serena, too!

Bonnie: They are here now?

Clemont: Yup!

Ash: Hi, Clemont.

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Bonnie: Hi, Serena!

Serena: Hi, Bonnie!

Ash: Want to have a battle, Clemont?

Clemont: Sure, Ash!

[Everyone heads over to the battlefield]

Clemont: Go, Luxio!

Ash: Go, Talonflame!

Talonflame: Talon! Flame!

Clemont: Luxio, Thunderbolt!

Ash: Dodge and use Brave Bird!

Clemont: Use Bite!

Ash: No, Talonflame!

Talonflame: Flame!

Ash: Get up and then use Flamethrower!

Clemont: Thunder!

Bonnie: Talonflame is unable to battle, Clemont wins!

Serena: Better luck next time, Ash!

Ash: Yeah, I have to beat Clemont next time.

Bonnie: Hey, what's on TV?

Clemont: Let's look...

Announcer: The three Legendary Birds Pokemon are going crazy! What do we do?

Ash: What do I do? Catch them!


	2. C2: The Arrival of Zapdos And Miette

Ash: Pikachu, Thunderbolt!

Pikachu: Pika, CHU!

Clemont: Ash is having Pikachu go up against Zapdos... and he is winning! Incredible!

Serena: I just sure hope he does not get hurt...

Clemont: Don't worry, Serena. Ash is Ash.

Bonnie: Yeah, Serena.

Deddene: Denena!

Zapdos: Zap... DOS!

Ash: Pikachu, dodge it!

Pikachu: Pika!

Ash: Use Thunder

Zapdos: DOS!

Pikachu: Pi... ka!

Serena: Oh, no! Pikachu was hit!

Ash: Get up, buddy! Alright, wrap it up with Electro-Ball!

Miette: Hi, Serena!

Serena: Miette...

Bonnie: Miette?

Serena: So what brings you here, Miette?

Miette: Somethibng that I am about to do...

Serena: What?

Ash: Go, Master Ball!

[Miette runs up to Ash]

Ash: No, Miette! I'm already with Serena! Don't try to kiss me!

Miette: Wait, you're with Serena? You would be much better off with me!

Ash: No, I would not. Serena is way better than you! I mean, your Poke Puffs are good, but not as good as hers now.

Clemont: And don't you go and try to take Ash from Serena!

Miette: Fine, Clemont!

Serena: Well, that's a relieve.

Clemont: Wait, Ash, did you just catch that Zapdos?

Ash: Sure did, Clemont! Come on out, Zapdos!

Zapdos: Zapdos Zap!


	3. Chapter 3: Shauna's Return

Ash: Well, I have to go now! I have a challenger at the Kalos League!

Clemont: Bye, Ash! Good luck!

Serena: Bye!

[Serena kisses Ash]

Bonnie: Be back soon!

Ash: Don't worry, Bonnie. I will be back. I need to catch Articuno!

[Later at the Kalos League]

Ash: You are the challenger, Shauna?!

Shauna: No, Tierno is!

Tierno: What up, Bro?

Ash: Very well then. Go, Pikachu!

Pikachu: Pika!

Tierno: Go, Wartortle!

Wartortle: Tortle!

Tierno: Squirtle, use Bubble!

Wartortle: War... TORTLE!

Ash: Dodge and use Iron Tail!

Pikachu: Pika, Pi!

Tierno: Dodge it!

Ash: Quick Attack!

Tierno: Dodge!

Ash: Strike with Thunder!

Pikachu: Pika... CHU!

Tierno: Whoa, dude!

Shauna: Wartortle is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!

Tierno: Go, Ludicolo!

Ludicolo: Ludi! Colo!

Ash: Pikachu, Iron Tail!

Tierno: Dodge it!

Ash: Electro-Ball! Now, Quick Attack!

Tierno: Dodge them both!

Ludicolo: Colo!

Shauna: Ludicolo is unable to battle, which means that Pikachu is the winner!

Tierno: This is my final Pokemon. Go, Raichu!

Raichu: Raichu, Rai!

Pikachu: PiKA!

Ash: Calm down, Pikachu. Alright, use Quick Attack

Tierno: Raichu, dodge and use Thunderbolt

Raichu: CHU!

Ash: Pikachu, NO!

Pikachu: Pika, PIKA!

Ash: Thunder!

Pikachu: PIKACHU!

Tierno: Use Thunder as well!

Raichu: RAICHU!

[Big explosion]

Shauna: Pikachu is unable to battle, which means that Raichu wins!

Ash: Return, Pikachu. You deserve a rest. Go, Zapdos!

Tierno: What? A Zapdos?

Zapdos: ZapDOS!

Ash: Thunderbolt, Zapdos!

Zapdos: Zap... DOS!

Tierno: Dodge it!

[Another big explosion]

Shauna: Raichu is unable to battle, which means that Zapdos wins, and so does Ash. Good job, Ash!

Tierno: Very impressive indeed!

Ash: Let's all go back to Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie together!

Tierno: I'm in!

Shauna: Sure, Ashy!

Ash: Don't call me "Ashy"! Only Serena can call me that.

Shauna: Why?

Ash: Because Serena is my girlfreind, thats why.


	4. Chapter 4: Articuno's Arrival

Ash: Go, Zapdos!

Serena: You can do it, Ash!

Bonnie: I know you can!

Articuno: Arti, cuno!

Zapdos: Zapdos!

Ash: Zapdos, use Thunderbolt!

Zapdos: ZapDOS!

Articuno: Articuno!

Ash: It dodged the attack! Zapdos, Quick Attack!

Zapdos: DOS!

Articuno: Arti... CUNO!

Ash: No, get up, Zapdos! Thunder!

Zapdos: Zap...

Ash: Zapdos, return! Go, Greninja!

Greninja: Ninja!

Ash: Let's use that special form!

Serena: But that is very risky, Ash! Don't do it!

Ash: Too late.

Ash-Greninja: Ninja!

Ash: Water Pulse!

Ash-Greninja: Gre, Ninja!

Ash: Water Pulse, one more time!

Ash-Greninja: Greninja!

Articuno: Arti...

Ash: Go, Pokeball!

Shauna: I really do hope that he catches that Articuno...

Tierno: Yeah... Then he only needs Moltres...

[Pokeball clicks]

Ash: Yeah, I caught Articuno!

Miette: Yay for Ash!

Everyone: Yay!

Bonnie: Can we go to the Pokemon Center now, Clemont?

Clemont: Sure! To the Pokemon Center!

[Later at the Pokemon Center]

Serena: Can me and Ash go take a walk?

Shauna: So you want to take a little walk with your boyfreind? Sure!

Miette: Can I go?

Ash: Serena, I would love to!

Serena: Bye!

Ash: So, what did you want to take a walk?

Serena: To do this.

Ash: Do what...

[Ash is stopped by a kiss, which is then stopped by Team Rocket, who does their motto]

James: Go, Inkay!

Jessie: Go, Pumpkaboo!

Ash: Go, Zapdos!

Meowth: It's a Zapdos! The twerp's got a Zapdos!

Ash: Go, Pikachu!

Jessie: And Pikachu...

Ash: Go, Articuno!

James: And an Articuno!

Ash: Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Zapdos, Thunder! Articuno, Gust!

Team Rocket: Aah! We're blasting off again!

Serena: Well, they got taken care of.

Ash: Yeah. Return!

[Ash's Pokemon return to him]

Ash: Let's go enjoy ourselves now, Serena.i


	5. C5: A Little More Than He Asked For!

Serena: I need to get back to Hoenn for stuff, alright Ash?

Ash: Can you manage by yourself?

Serena: Yes, I can.

Ash: I will keep it a secret for now.

Serena: Okay, thanks Ash. Bye!

Ash: Bye, sweetheart!

[Ash kisses Serena on the cheek]

Clemont: It's here, Ash! Come!

Ash: Go, Articuno!

Articuno: Articuno!

Ash: Articuno, use Peck!

Articuno: ArtiCUNO!

Moltres: Moltres!

Ash: Quick Attack!

Clemont: Amazing! Ash is using close-range attacks so Moltres cannot use any Fire attacks. Or any attacks at all!

Bonnie: I have no idea what you're talking about, but Ash is doing good!

Ash: Go, Pokeball!

Shauna: Please...

May: What's all the ruckus?

Ash: My new Pokemon! Go!

Drew: A Zapdos, Articuno, and a Moltres! Incredible!

Tierno: Yes!

Bonnie: Where's Serena?

Ash: Somewhere.

[Loud rumble]

Tierno: What is that?

Arceus: I am Arceus!

Clemont: Let's scram! Arceus is mad!

Ash: Moltres, use Fire Spin! Pikachu, Thunderbolt! Articuno, Gust! Zapdos, use Thunder!

May: Let's go, Ash!

Miette: Yeah!

Arceus: You cannot defeat me!

[Arceus smakes aside Ash and his Pokemon]

Clemont: Ash!

[At the airport]

Serena: My flight is delayed... Hey, my phone is ringing!

Clemont: [On the phone] Serena, geto ver to the Hospital immediatly! There is an Arceus that's raging, and it blasted Ash against a building!

Serena: Oh, crap! I'll be over there ASAP!


	6. Love in the Face of Death C1: Only Hope

[Loud Beep]

Serena: No... He can't be... No...

Doctor: I am afraid so... He's dead... I'm so sorry...

[Clemont picks up Greninja's Pokeball]

Clemont: There is a way to bring him back...

Serena: How?

Clemont: It will involved beating Arceus... Convincing him to stand down... Have him work together with Greninja to bring him back...

Bonnie: That's dangerous... One hit from Arceus killed Ash...

Doctor: I would advise you not to even try.

Serena: I'll do what it takes. Ash told me to never give up. And so I never will give up. Especially on Ash. Never on Ash. I owe Ash my life. He saved me countless times. At Oak's summer camp, at Sycamore's summer camp... I owe him. I must go.

Clemont: Well said.

Bonnie: Yes. Hey, I'll take Ash Pokemon with us to help us!

Serena: Alright. We have to do whatever it takes.


End file.
